Konoha Cafe
by stainedblossoms
Summary: 1 lost bet. 1 month. 1 big secret. Sasuke has just started working at the ever popular Konoha Cafe... And something weird is definitely going on. He's not supposed to find out, but Sasuke Uchiha never loses. -SasuNaru- AU.
1. Chapter 1

-Sasuke-

It's warm here.

The smell of coffee is soft and comforting, mingling easily with the whispered scents of bacon frying on the stove.

Sakura smiles at me as I enter, wiping carefully manicured pink nails on her skirt.

I remember her from the interview.

"Hey Sasuke. So, it's your first day then"

Her eyes twinkle.

They're green, pretty, two polished emeralds rimmed thick with mascara.

"Welcome aboard. I'll introduce everyone else to you now that you'll be working with the lot."

I absently note how white her teeth are.

"I'm sure you'll like them. Well, most of them."

I nod, the whisper of a frown at my lips, but follow her past the groups of neat tables to the back.

Sakura clears her throat, leaning onto the smooth counter-top with a quick tapping of her nails.

There's a blonde girl there, thin, sharp-eyed and pale.

She reminds me of a cat.

"Ino. This is Sasuke. He's the new waiter"

She turns quickly from the dish she was inspecting, blue eyes bright with curiosity.

A moment of registration passes and, slowly, a smile forms at her lips.

"Hey, Sasuke. I'm Ino. I'm glad you're gonna help out here with us. We've seriously been lacking male employees lately."

She laughs then, high and girlish, and I pull what I hope is a pleasant expression to my features.

"Especially since a certain one of them has to-"

Sakura shushes her quickly, a smile tugging insistently at the side of her lips.

"Hey, now that's not fair. He'll have to find out on his own."

The blonde just smiles, nodding.

I wonder vaguely what they could be talking about.

They aren't really making sense, but then, what do I know?

I've only just met them.

"Alright, well, that's Tenten over there."

She turns me away from the Ino girl, pointing a ringed finger to a dark-haired girl laughing with a customer.

"And Hinata is over there."

She points again.

She's sitting behind the counter, writing something down carefully on a pad of paper.

Her eyes are pale, hair short and neat.

She looks delicate.

Sakura laughs then.

"Well, I'll let you meet them in person later. There's also Kiba and Shikamaru in the back cooking. But they're kind of busy right now. I guess I'll show you to the last employee here today."

I don't understand why she's smiling so strangely...

It's a little disconcerting.

"She's over taking an order right now. We'll see if we can catch her 'round the bend."

I nod, wondering why her smile grows when she says 'her'.

Perhaps I'd only imagined it.

She looks behinds me, waving a slender hand lightly in the air.

"Oi, Naru-chan, come and meet our new waiter."

Her smile is wide, green eyes glinting teasingly.

I turn, pausing as I see her.

She's walking quickly towards us, irritated frown at her full lips, blonde hair falling freely over those striking eyes.

They're blue, strange and beautiful, rimmed thin with a dash of mascara.

Her uniform is the same style as the others, short orange skirt that rides easily up the middle of that sun-kissed thigh, a small girlish tie tied loose around her collar.

An orange ribbon is tied easily in amongst those silken gold locks, laced white cuffs linked pretty at her wrists.

She glares at Sakura, that irritated gaze soon sweeping over to me.

I stare carefully into those catty blue eyes, watching quietly.

"Sakura, this was not-"

"Sasuke, this is Naru-chan."

The pink-haired girl laughs lightly, gesturing easily towards the blonde.

She narrows her eyes, arms crossed evenly over her chest.

I blink.

Her chest is strangely large.

"Naru-chan, Sasuke."

She stares.

"We don't need another server."

Sakura makes a face.

"Don't be silly. You know as well as I do that we need another waiter."

"We do not."

A sigh breezes from my lips and I look away, gaze wandering aimlessly over the large cafe.

I wonder why she's so pissed off.

Kind of a bitch, isn't she?

A pretty bitch, but a bitch all the same.

She scoffs.

"Oh, so Mr. Toocooltosayanything here is bored already. Like he wants to even be here."

"Narut- Naru-chan, you need to hold your tongue right about now."

She smirks.

"I think you're the one who needs to watch your words."

Sakura's glaring now.

"Shut up. Suck it up and be a _woman_, Naru-chan."

She pauses, looking disoriented, before making a face.

"Right. A woman. Thanks, Sakura."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2

-Sasuke-

I watch as the blonde's lips turn up in a friendly smile, blue eyes bright in the gentle morning sunlight.

She speaks softly, confidently, leaned casually onto one hip.

The tip of her pen is waiting patiently at the pad of paper in her hand, ready.

She laughs as the young male customer makes some kind of silly comment, and I absently note the way her thin frame trembles when she chuckles.

Her pen scribbles quickly on her pad of paper, barely recognizable words written swift-handed across the page.

She smiles again at him as she turns away, walking quickly off with the soft clicking of heels against the floor.

I follow, slightly irritated.

"Oi, Naruko."

She doesn't look back as she tears the page from the pad, sliding it to one of the cooks in the kitchen.

I think his name is Kiba.

He smirks at her as she passes.

She ignores him.

"My name is not Naruko. Don't call me that"

I frown, continuing after her as she clicks away to behind the counter.

"If your name isn't Naruko then what is it?"

She finally turns her head to me, shooting back a glare.

"It's none of your business. Call me Naru-chan if you need to call me something. It's on my nametag, dipshit."

It is.

I roll my eyes.

"Dobe. Naru-chan is so informal. I don't want to talk to you like we're friends."

She crosses her arms over her large chest, narrowing her eyes.

"Good. Because we aren't and never will be, got it?"

I lean against the counter, sighing as I look away.

"Like I care, _Naru-chan_. Though I still don't get why you won't tell me your real name. The only other name I can think of that could be shortened to 'Naru-chan' is Naruto. But then, from the looks of it, you're a girl."

I smirk, glancing back at her with a raised brow.

"Or are you?"

She looks paler than usual.

"D-Don't be silly, Sasuke."

She glares at me for a moment, turning away and clicking towards the kitchen.

"Only friends joke around together."

I, again, follow after.

She's not a very helpful guide.

I kind of miss Sakura's enthusiasm... At least she was helpful.

"Well, I guess I should be giving you your uniform now."

She speaks lightly, quickly, wiping her hands on her skirt as if trying to clean off something that isn't there.

I follow her to the back, listening intently to the soft clicking of her heels against the floor.

She glances back at me as she gathers together a small pile of clothes, slender eyebrow raised slightly.

"So. Why are you here anyways?

I watch her quietly, leaned casually against the wall.

"Is it your business?"

She looks away again, picking up small pile and holding it out to me.

Our eyes meet.

She narrows them.

"Just get this on. And maybe it is my business."

I take the clothes from her hands, our fingers brushing lightly together.

"You know, you're a weird girl, _Naru-chan_. When you're with customers you're so sweet and flirty and when you're with other people you're so bitchy. What's that about?"

She shrugs, leaning back against the wall.

"They give me tips. Now go get your uniform on, you bastard."

I roll my eyes.

Bitch.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3

-Naruto-

He's taking forever.

Probably staring at himself in the mirror, conceited bastard.

I tap my fingers lightly against the wall, frowning down at those manicured orange nails.

I am going to fucking kill Sakura and the rest of them.

One month.

How can the days stretch so painfully long?

Every hour drags on forever, every little giggle ringing loud in my ears.

I hate them all.

I hear a soft creaking, turning on my heel (oh God, I'm wearing heels) to face the opening door.

And I try not to stare.

The bastard.

The fucking bastard.

He looks...

Strangely...

Good.

And that's just not fair.

His skin is fair, a soft, snow-touched white, brightened by the contrast of the darkly-patterned uniform.

It fits his slim form well, falling sleek and perfect around his body, seemingly magnifying the elegant dip of his waist, the lovely curve of his neck...

I blink.

What the hell am I thinking?

Just because I look like a girl doesn't mean I have to think like one.

I sniff, surveying him for a moment longer before looking up into those bored, obsidian-colored eyes.

"Hm. You're lucky the guy's uniforms are all that one color."

He raises a slender brow, watching me quietly.

"And why is that?"

I click over, head tilted slightly to the side.

His tie is slightly off.

It's irritating.

I adjust it carefully, absently noting the way he stiffens as my hands brush against his chest.

"Because navy looks okay on you, bastard."

"Really now, dobe."

He's staring at me carefully, gaze flicking easily over my form.

The way he's looking at me makes me nervous.

"Come on, let's get back to-"

He grabs hold of my arm, holding me firmly in place.

I glare back at him, feeling the anger rising in my chest.

"Hey, you fucking bastard, what the hell are you-"

He stares at me for a moment longer, a smirk spreading slowly across those perfect lips.

Something about the look in his eyes scares me.

"Dobe. You're an interesting one, you know that?"

I blink, staring for a moment before making a face, breaking his grasp with a tug of my arm.

"Bastard. Don't touch a girl like that."

He turns away and I catch a glimpse of that soft smile at his lips.

"Of course. I apologize, _Naru-chan_. I just thought I saw a bug on your shoulder... I guess I'd only imagined it."

I watch him as he walks easily away from me, words left unspoken at my lips.

I don't know what he's thinking...

But whatever it is,

it doesn't seem good.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
